1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stove apparatus and more particularly to a portable stove apparatus with a basin member that directs heat to a cooking area and a plate member that distributes the heat evenly over the cooking area to effectively cook various food items.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art contains a variety of portable stoves designed for outdoor use, including simple camp stoves as well as more complex backyard gills. Many of these stoves deliver enough heat to a cooking area to cook different food items, but they suffer an important disadvantagexe2x80x94they fail to deliver the heat to the cooking area in an effective manner. Their cooking surfaces or areas include undesirable hot spots, typically in the middle portions of the areas, and equally undesirable cold spots, typically around the outer portions of the cooking areas.
The portable stove apparatus of the present invention avoids the disadvantages of the prior art. It directs heat to a cooking area; and it distributes heat evenly over this cooking area. It performs these functions efficiently to conserve fuel and safely to prevent injury to a user. The stove apparatus of the present invention has a simple, light weight construction that minimizes the expense of fabrication and assembly and allows easy transport and use.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a stove apparatus includes a housing and at least one basin member secured to the housing. The basin member forms a bottom pocket at one end and a top opening at another end. A burner extends into the pocket and provides heat that the basin member directs from the pocket to the top opening.
A plate member that defines holes at predetermined positions of its body normally lies between the pocket and the top opening and distributes heat evenly across the top opening. A food supporting member normally disposed above the plate member proximate the top opening of the basin member supports food that the stove cooks. A perforated screen member normally disposed between the support member and the plate member further distributes the heat evenly across the top opening.
The housing defines an open top. At least one top door pivotally mounted to the housing moves between a closed position in which it closes the open top of the housing and an open position in which it extends outwardly of the housing, substantially parallel to the open top of the housing. In the open position, the door serves as a shelf.
The basin member lies in the housing, spaced from the walls of the housing. Thus, the basin member and the housing cooperate to form an air pocket between them. This air pocket minimizes heat transfer between the basin member and housing of the apparatus and helps maintain the housing at a cool and safe temperature.